falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Eyebot
|game4 =FNV |articles4 =Eyebot Medical eyebot Repair eyebot Broken eyebot |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Eyebot Servomech eyebot Cybermech eyebot Trashbot Nuka-World eyebot Galactic Zone eyebot |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Eyebot Comrade eyebot Confederate soldier Union soldier Responder eyebot Eyebot guard Whitespring eyebot Eyebomb Arktos Pharma eyebot |game7 =VB |articles7 =Floating eye bot }} An eyebot is a lightly-armed hovering robot, designed for reconnaissance, surveillance, and the spread of propaganda. Background Eyebots were originally designed by RobCoMuseum sign at REPCONN HQ before the Great War to act as media transmitters. Several models exist, but generally, they consist of a spherical body roughly two feet in diameter, capable of hovering a few feet above the ground through an unseen method of propulsion. Though not as sturdy as other robots, eyebots' design is quite modular, allowing them to be equipped with a wider variety of tools, small weapons, radio transmitters and more. Variants Floating eye bot These hovering, taser-equipped robots were mostly used as a sentry for important areas in vital facilities, such as the Sierra Army Depot. The aforementioned taser is mounted on the extending arm below, and can also be used to make repairs. Eyebot Used by the Enclave on the East Coast for broadcasting the Enclave Radio, which consists of propaganda, presidential speeches and patriotic marching music for the people of the Capital Wasteland, these robots are almost harmless to most others, as they have the least health of any robot in the game, and a weapon hardly on par with a AEP7 laser pistol. To player characters of lower level they can still be dangerous though, and in the later stages of the game some eyebots have the nasty habit of calling in Enclave patrols when destroyed. Brotherhood Outcast eyebot At one point in development, it appeared that the eyebot was a generic robot just like the Protectron, etc., as opposed to an Enclave-specific robot. There are textures for an Outcast version (but not a model or unused GECK creature) and textureless models for U.S. Army, Brotherhood, and Enclave versions (the model used in-game is the generic version, not Enclave). None of these robots can be summoned in-game without modding. Eyebot duraframe subject E The eyebot duraframe subject E (also known as ED-E) is an Enclave eyebot from the East Coast,Bethesda Podcast Episode 3 (2:00-2:30) built by Whitley at Adams Air Force Base. ED-E is a prototype "Duraframe" model and he has been enhanced for regular combat as opposed to the original model, which functions primarily as a mobile radio transmitter. However, since the war with the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel necessitated increased production of Enclave Hellfire armor, eyebot production was stopped and ED-E became the last surviving model. Whitley uploaded an enormous amount of valuable data on Poseidon Energy and his duraframe research into ED-E's logs, then dispatched it on a cross-country journey to Navarro, past Rockville, Hagerstown, The Pitt, Dog Town and many others.Adams Air Force Base to Navarro - Google Maps ED-E is superior to any other eyebot in combat, both in terms of armor and firepower. Eyebot duraframe subject E (clone) This eyebot is found at the start of the Lonesome Road add on, in the Hopeville silo bunker. He stays with the character throughout and is necessary to progress, opening doors and also commissary terminals for the Courier. Once upgraded (see Camarader-E) his upgrades are sent to the original ED-E in the Mojave. He also has an onboard Workbench and reloading bench (these will be available on ED-E after download of Lonesome Road). He differs from the original ED-E in that he is armed with a player specific arc welder, and appears to be much less battered, with a fresh-looking paint job, a smaller grill and a cleaner casing. He still retains the same basic characteristics and personality, as he is just a copy of ED-E in another body. Prototype eyebot The model for this eyebot is found inside the REPCONN headquarters building, just past the first few rooms of displays, however it is not operational. It is said to have advanced facial and voice recognition. It also differs to the other models in the way it actually has a screen, instead of a grille at the front (presumably to act as a television screen). It is accompanied by a prototype Mister Handy model, experimental protectron model, and a prototype variant of the sentry bot. Medical eyebot Medical eyebots appear in the battle against Ulysses, and will constantly heal the damage the player deals to him. Also to note, that the color of their lasers are similar to the one belonging to the AER14 prototype. After being destroyed they will continually respawn unless the player manually shuts them off. Repair eyebot Repair eyebots appear in several nuclear silos spread out across The Divide, maintaining everything that needs to be repaired before eventual launches. After being destroyed they will continually respawn unless the player manualy shuts them off. Sunset Sarsaparilla eyebot This cut content eyebot (base id 0010470a) was intended to be a sentry alarm, within the Sunset Sarsaparilla factory and warehouse. Broken eyebot Cut eyebot, similar in appearance to the destroyed eyebot. Notable eyebots * ED-E (Lonesome Road) * Destroyed eyebots * Ol' Rusty * Peepers * Sonya * Sparks * Rover * Preacher Levenson * JES-2R }} References Category:All Roads characters Category:Enclave technology Category:Robots and computers Category:Enclave equipment de:Augenbot es:Ojobot del Enclave ru:Робот-шпион Анклава uk:Робот-шпигун Анклаву zh:Eyebot